Miscellaneous
by Monsterlord-18
Summary: Just... mesellaneous stuff.
1. Personal Bio

Personal Bio

The story about the man behind War

The Man; The Myth; The l…

*Record Needle Scratch*

Whoa there, cowboy. I'm not a myth. I'm just a average boy from a average town stuck in the middle of NOWHERE! It's nothing, really.

So yeah. I'm doing a Bio on myself. I know it's weird but lot's of people do it. So I figured; what the hell?

Hometown.

I was born and raised in Silverton, Oregon. A backwards town you probably never heard of. Though, several famous people and one movie scene may have put us on the map.

Silverton is the birthplace of:

Homer Davenport;

a Political Cartoonist who worked on said cartoons from the New York Evening Journal from 1887(I think) to 1912. Every year since his death, we've had what's been known as Homer Davenport days, usually a parade and Farmer's Market in the local Park.

Donald Pettit;

a Astronaut that, unlike all our local heroes, is still alive. He currently spent 6 months on the International Space Station and went to Antarctica from November 2006 to January 2007 in search of Meteorites. He's currently set to return to the space station sometime this year; 2011, as part of the Expedition 30 Crew.

Stu Rasmussen;

The town's first Transgender(a guy with girl parts or a girl with guy parts, take your pick) Mayor. It caused quite a stir. IN KANSAS! Do people in Kansas have nothing better to do then rave on other towns that aren't even in their states? Geez. He also appeared on Larry King when he was still on CNN to defend himself against political backwash.

Bobbie the Wonder Dog;

You might have heard of him. I'll bring in the Wikipedia Page:

In 1923, while on a family road trip in Indiana, Bobbie—a two-year old Scotch Collie/English Shepherd mix—was separated from his owners and lost. After an exhaustive search the broken-hearted family returned to their home in Oregon never expecting to see their beloved dog again. Six months later, Bobbie appeared on their doorstep mangy and scrawny with feet worn to the bone; he showed all the signs of having walked the entire way back alone.

During his ordeal he crossed 2,800 miles of plain, desert and mountains in the dead of winter to return home. After his return to Silverton, he experienced a meteoric rise to fame. He was the subject of newspaper articles including _Ripley's Believe It or Not!_, books and film. He received hundreds of letters from people around the world and was honored with a jewel-studded harness and collar, ribbons and keys to cities.[1]

Upon his death in 1927, he was buried with honors at the Oregon Humane Society's pet cemetery. A week later Rin Tin Tin laid a wreath at his grave.

Bobbie's demonstration of loyalty is celebrated during Silverton's annual children's pet parade that serves as a reminder of the special place animals and pets have in people's lives. This annual event was started several years after Bobbie's death and the first parade was led by his son, Pal.

Ever hear of the movie Bandits? Starring Bruce Willis and Billy Bob Thornton? Well, the first bank robbery of the movie, not the hostage situation at the very beginning but the first one when they escape from prison a few months earlier, was filmed in downtown Silverton.

Personal Life.

I was born 1993 and, as of 2011, I am 18 years old. I have graduated from High School(Thank God!) I am currently enrolling into college to figure how to get into the Film Industry; particularly, a screen writer.

I am good with kids, though they seem to hate me and run away at the mere sight. I think it's due to my doughy look. I'm not a pedophile or anything, they just run away in fright. I'm currently weigh 220 and 5'8.

Everyone had a favorite movie or TV show when they were kids, right? Well, my Movie was the Lion King. I went ballistic over that movie. I used to watch it 5 times a day. I had every song memorized; particularly Hakuna Matata. Nowadays, the closest I get to that movie is in Kingdom Hearts. My favorite TV shows when I was a kid was every Cartoon I could find. My favorite among those are Pokemon. I never even heard of the games till they did the TV shots for Gold/Silver/Crystal. I still watch the show in passing but the 1st is always the best, no matter what show you watch. Pokemon, Home Improvement, NCIS, Full House. You name it, they'll say the first season is always the best.

Like everyone, I had my fair share of crushes. So far, I had 3.

Currently, I have a crush for my sister's friend. Like my sis, she's a sophomore so that don't work. Plus she hates me with a vengeance.

My very first crush was in Kindergarten. Oh god, I couldn't wait to be around her. I told her how I feel during the final days of Grade school, I told her how I felt and she just laughed. She laughed. You have no idea how I felt when she laughed at me telling her I loved her. Currently, I'd say that was a good thing. Why? Well, around the end of Freshman year, she got pregnant. And, last year, she came out of the closet, saying she was gay. I'd hate to be the guy who turned her gay. That'd ruin my Sex Life for sure.

My third one I had since middle school and still kinda have. There's only one way I'd describe her. Every school had the one girl that's the Sexiest among them. Well, this one…

*Wolf Whistle* oh, hot momma. Hubba hubba hubba hot moma jama. She has a fine body, and I mean FINE. To quote Stewie from Family Guy in the Road to the Multiverse Episode; "and if you saw Lois, you'd have to put your penis in a wheel chair."

she is that hot. That's all I'm saying. And she's a Cheerleader. Oh, that's a good combination. I was good friends with her. We were very close. Unfortunately, I didn't have the courage to ask her out and she got another boyfriend.

Origins of the War

I came up with the idea for War for the Universe around 2009, when Dissidia first came out. Truthfully, the idea entered my head around 2001 but I didn't get the full story like now until '09. And at that time, I didn't hear of Fanfiction or DeviantArt. Now that I did, I'm uploading like crazy, getting better with my writing skills as I go. And to be honest, I had no idea it would go this far.

At first, it was just a little original story about 2 warring systems and a prophecy about a powerful warrior dubbed HACK. But, as time passed, it turned into the crossover epic you see today. Only thing I kept from it was HACK, thought the personality changed a WHOLE lot..

Other titles for the story was Origin(I had no clue how I would make that work so I threw that out the window), the Story of Evil(I know what you're thinking and that's why it's O-U-T.) and quest(you can see what that was thrown out.) so, I just decided to go with War for the Universe; better know as War later on.

There was a series of short stories called Six Years Notice bridging the gap between acts 14 and 15 in War 1, explaining a few things like how Raiden was adopted into Dante's and Serenity's family and where Fatalis came from. but I was hacked on both DeviantArt and Fanfiction and they were taking down and I did not have backups ready and I am not going to re-write them. No way. Luckily, there's synopsis's in their place. That's close enough, I guess.

Like I said earlier, I gradually got better as I went on; so much better, I re-did the first War and deleted the old one.

Most of the chapters, I think up right on the spot. Right then and there.

Unlike most Fanfics you may have read, War is special. Mostly on the account that I bring in music to add to the tension.

Like so: .com/watch?v=i1-i069-vj0 The Slayers Next Opening Theme - Give a reasons for life

I dare you to name one other Fanfic, just one, that brings in music to add to the epicness. Go on. I dare you.


	2. My Own Ideas for Legendary Godzilla

before you read, here's some music to keep you company: .com/watch?v=o6qAIaqK3_Q Godzilla's Theme.

i know that everyone's been wondering what the Legendary Pictures reboot of Godzilla is going to be like. unfortunately, we won't know for a LONG whiiiiiiile. with that said, here's what i think Director Gareth Edwards and Writer Max Borenstein and the Producers at Legendary should do with the reboot.

1.) Make Godzilla look badass. just make him look plain old scary, the kind of scary that would give kids nightmares. imagine seeing that in 3-D. hell, some of the fans posted some art on what they want Legendary Godzilla to be. here's some now: . and ./5162/5330736027_.

2.) Dabble in his Origins a bit. like where did Godzilla really come from? we know from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah that he was first seen on a island and injured by Americans during World War II. but how did he get there? i doubt he was stuck on that island for 65 million years. was he frozen as a kid then got broken off of Antarctica or the Arctic and got washed up on the shore of the island? explain, Toho. explain.  
here is the clip i was talking about from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah. keep in mind that the dubbing in this is... not all that great. hell, even the Americans sound bad. geez. mostly due to the fact that this was released in 1991: .com/watch?v=iYFK7Qtr7nU . and in case your wondering about this other people. long story short, they're time traveler's trying to get rid of the King.

3.) they better bring a monster for Godzilla to fight. if it's just destroying cities, That'll get old pretty quick. plus, we've seen enough of those. bring on the other giant nasties, particularly one that the Big G hasn't fought on the Big Screen yet. like Krystalak: .com/godzilla/images/5/51/Krystalak_  
Obsidius: ./_cb20090312135051/godzilla/images/b/be/Obsidius_  
or Bagan: ./_cb20091004214218/godzilla/images/8/86/Bagan_ .  
actually, there is a rumor going around that it's going to be Bagan. oh, PLEEEEESE let it be Bagan. he's had 3 chances to get a movie but Toho scrapped them for MechaGodzilla II, SpaceGodzilla, and Destroyah. oh oh oh. maybe it'll be a movie adaptation of the game SuperGodzilla. then we'll finally get the onscreen appearances of both SuperGodzilla and Bagan. now that would be epic.

that out of the way, i have my own movie ideas for Godzilla, a trilogy in fact. these will be loaded with monsters and will be mostly a tribute trilogy to the Showa(1954 -1975) series of Godzilla. now, keep in mind that in this trilogy, Godzilla will have emotions and feelings. hey, he has feelings. did you all forget Son of Godzilla, or Godzilla vs Destroyah? now, let's take a look at my Trilogy.

but first, here's some music. it's someone's rendition of when Legendary Godzilla Appears onshore in Tokyo: .com/watch?v=AVHUTmmXOdU

G1: The Birth of the King

the Film opens back 65 Million Years and Godzilla just hatched out of his egg, though at the time he was just a T-Rex look-a-like called a Godzillasaurus. a few days later, a 3-headed menace from the skies came and started destroying everything on earth. Baby G was trapped inside a ice flow and was trapped there for millions of years until a excavation team discovered him in Antarctica in 1933. they put him on a boat en route to a lab in Hawaii when a storm came and washed the ice cube with the kid off the ship, where it drifted though the ocean, eventually winding up on Lagos Island in the Bikini Atoll[1].

the cube, have thawed out, was found by 6-year-old Kari[2], whose parents and assistants were studying the Atoll's indigenous plant and animal life. she told her parents and they brought it to the lab. not long after that, the baby Godzilla escaped, mauled one of the assistant's, and destroyed lab equipment. they were about to kill it when Kari intervene, saying that it is scared and confused(Smart Kid.). agreeing to watch over it, Kari gave the baby a name, calling it Hikaru[3].

for the next 8 years, Kari and Hikaru grew closer together, almost being like brother and sister. the 2 were inseparable. then came December of 1941. the Japanese had just bombed Pearl Harbor and the scientist, being Japanese themselves, had to flee back to friendly waters. Kari, now 14, wanted to bring Hikaru along but they couldn't for 2 reasons. 1, with Hikaru being too big to take on their small ship. and 2, they didn't know how the people would react. without even a chance to say good-bye, the family and crew left Bikini Atoll and a heart-broken Hikaru behind.

then comes 1944 and the entire scene from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah plays out, without the time travelers.. seeing that the Japanese soldiers had the same eyes as Kari, Hikaru fought off the Americans, only to be injured by the battleships offshore. 2 weeks after the battle, the Japanese soldiers pay their respects to the monster and leave for home.

we then cut to 1947, the war is over and Hikaru had healed. he was living peacefully on Lagos when a Atomic Bomb test took place, engulfing him in radiation and began to slowly turn him into the towering powerhouse we know him as.

1954. ships had mysteriously began erupting into flame near a small island called Odo Island. since he was in Japan at the time, a American reported, Steve Martin[4], was ordered by his news team back in Chicago to investigate the matter along with the Japanese Reporters and Scientists. when they arrive, they find houses trampled, people dead and dying, and large footprints on the beach. the natives that survived said it was Gojira, a monster from a native legend said to breath fire and be as tall as a mountain. Martin's Japanese interpreter interpreted loosely into English as Godzilla, a combination of the Japanese words for Gorilla and Whale.

a few days later, back in Tokyo, sonar specialists started picking up something weird in Tokyo Bay. something big. that something surfaced right underneath them, destroying the ship they were on. Godzilla has arrived in Tokyo.

Godzilla started going on a rampage all throughout the city, destroying buildings left and right. the JSDF called in everything at their disposal; the Air Force, the Army, the Navy, even the Americans from a naval base. they still couldn't stop the towering inferno. using his trajectory, they plotted his course would to take him to a nuclear reactor outside Tokyo. the JSDF call on Captain Kobayashi and a series of new experimental laser weapons called Masers. meanwhile, Kari, now in her late-twenties and about to go to college, sees Godzilla rampaging though Tokyo. she recognized him as Hikaru due to both of them having the same Emerald Eyes.

now outside of Tokyo, the JSDF have set up a last line of defence to prevent Godzilla from getting to the reactor. the Masers were in the back but Kobayashi was impatient and sadistic, instead moving the Masers up to the first line. Godzilla arrived and the artillery fired, only to succeed in pissing him off. just as Godzilla was about to crush his first tank, he heard a familiar voice he hasn't heard in years.

Kari yelled from atop a building nearby, getting Godzilla's attention. at that moment, Godzilla backed down and gently approached Kari. the 2 had a tender moment, with Kari saying she's sorry for leaving him behind, and leaving everyone to wonder if they just provoked Godzilla into coming here. Kobayashi, being the sadist he is, orders every tank and maser to fire on Godzilla. they did so, catching him off guard and making him fall onto the building where Kari was. when Godzilla got up, he saw a crushed Kari beneath him. that is the first time in the entire Godzilla series where he actually sheds a tear. he roared into the sky in sadness, again making everyone wonder what was going on here.

Kobayashi, believing the monster was faking it, ordered another attack. his sadness over Kari's death turned into Anger and Hatred towards all Mankind, particularly Kobayashi and at that moment, Godzilla obtained his trademark Heat Beam and used it to destroy all the lines of defense with a single shot. Godzilla fired it back to Tokyo, destroying the outer edge of the city.

with nothing else to use, the JSDF unleash an experimental vehicle called the Super X, a flying weapon loaded with Cadmium Shells. it was designed to deal with any reactor meltdowns in Japan and since one of the scientists working for JSDF discovered that Godzilla has enough Radiation inside him to destroy the entire country in he blows his top, they agreed to send it out.

The Super X was able to stop Godzilla by firing the shells into Godzilla's mouth, weakening him and making him all loopy. Godzilla collapsed and started having contortions. the Super X stopped firing it's shells and started circling above. the last thing Godzilla saw before we went unconscious was Kari as when they first met.

after the battle, Tokyo was in flames and there were countless casualties. believing Godzilla to be a treasure trove of knowledge, the government decided to move him to a undisclosed location to study him. Helicopters started coming in to transport the behemoth.

high above in the sky was a UFO[5]. 2 actually. one was a Flying Saucer, the other was not seen fully but you could see it's golden wings flapping and it's roar before the movie ends.

[1] The Bikini Atoll was a site of Nuclear Testing from 1946 to 1954. sometime in that timeline is when Hikaru turned into the Big G we all know.

[2] Kari is Japanese for Ocean or Water. other characters with this name, that i can think of off the top of my head, is Kari from the first 2 Digimon Series and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

[3] Hikaru is Japanese for Light or Dawn, depends if you use U or I as the final letter in the name. other characters i can think of that has the same name is Dawn from the Diamond and Pearl series of Pokemon.

[4] in the American version of the original 1954 Godzilla, Tristar edited in a new character called Steve Martin, played by Raymond Burr. keep in mind this was before the actor was discovered, maybe even born. in the edited American version, he was sort of the narrator for the kids in the audience, explaining what was going on. he was even trampled by Godzilla but survived.  
his character and actor returned in Godzilla 1985, again edited in for the American version. at this time, the actor Steve Martin was well known so, to prevent confusion between the 2, they just called Raymond Burr's character Mr. Martin.

[5] in the Showa series, they used aliens and space monsters a WHOLE lot, with King Ghidorah, Gigan, and MechaGodzilla among them, to name a few.

before moving on the next chapter in my trilogy, here's some more music to keep you company: .com/watch?v=rz89zq3mhT0&feature=bf_prev&list=FL-IuztdgBRVllhVRRPnZXUQ&lf=plpp_video

G2: Return of the King.

the year is 1962 and it's been 8 years since Godzilla rampaged though Tokyo. he had been relocated to a island south of Japan called Infant Island, now nicknamed Monster Island[6] by the world. there, the Scientists of Japan and the U.N. are studying Godzilla closely, having forcibly put him in a vat, floating there for years. during that time, Tokyo had been rebuilt and Japan's technological advancements were being shown all over. they even turned Godzilla's rampage into a series of collectables, including t-shirts, coffee mugs, anime's and movies. one of the more top-secret things going on at the time is trying to create a powerful robot capable of fighting more and more DaiKaiju[7]. 2 were already made; Moguera, and a MechaGodzilla known as Kiyru[8].

the natives of Infant Island, Mothra and the Twin Fairies, who were underground long before the U.N. arrived and established their base, could feel something approaching, something evil. they are also mad that humans desecrated their home.

at the same time, out near the edge of our Solar System, a alien fleet was waiting patiently. they are the Vortaak and their Queen's name is Vortitia[9]. she is searching for something on Earth and is willing to destroy the planet to get at it. she doesn't want to risk her own forces to get at it, but comes to a powerful conclusion. she figures that Godzilla may not be Earth's only monster. in fact, there might be more. she orders her spies on Earth to find the Kaiju and fit them for mind-control collars.

at the same time, Kari's younger sister who looks a lot like her save the hair, Sakura[10] is now about to college. she has harbored a deep hatred for Godzilla for killing her sister. she is able to put her grudge on hold as she heads to college.

several days later, monsters started popping up all over the globe and the U.N. quickly come up with names for the beasts; King Ceasar in Okinawa, Rodan in Alaska, Anguirus in Brazil, Veran in Mexico, Battra in London, Baragon in Oregon, and Komonga in New Guinea. all of them have one thing in common; a giant metal collar around their necks.

Godzilla, being forced out of a dream, or rather a memory of him and Kari still on Lagos when they were young, senses the new monsters and is able to break free of the facility, destroying it as he escapes Infant Island.

King Ceasar torn though Okinawa, not even the army could stop him. however, his rampage was cut short by Godzilla's sudden appearance. the two had a vigorous fight, with Godzilla emerging Victorious when he noticed the collar and torn it off, turning King Ceasar back to his old self. afterwards, Godzilla left Okinawa and started heading Northeast towards Alaska.

upon examining the collars, the U.N. found out that the collars were sending waves to the brain, controlling them. knowing that, the JSDF authorize use of Moguera and Kiyru. Moguera would go after Komunga in New Guinea and Kiyru would go after Battra in London, leaving Rodan, Baragon, Veran, and Anguirus to Godzilla.

knowing of the trouble that Godzilla, Kiyru, and Moguera poses to her plan, Vorticia genetically mutates a species of Locust in Australia, turning a whole swarm into Kamacuras and personally visits a scientist living at the foot of Mt. Fuji who's been working on plants for years, trying to create a species that can withstand all weather phenomena. she tells him to implant Godzilla's cells into a new project. at first he refuses but sees the scientific benefit on such a plant. so, he goes to work.

Sakura, studying to be a botanist, meets Steve Martin at the school she was going to. he was there to see how everything was coming along in Tokyo, especially since Godzilla torn though this school on his rampage. he also says he knew Kari quite well. she offered him a place to stay while he was in Tokyo and that the 2 actually went on several dates together. she tells him that she excepted a job at a scientists lab, who was working on a new type of plant. that scientist happens to be the same one who was ordered by Vorticia to combine Godzilla's cells with plant life.

Moguera succeeded on freeing Kumonga from the mind control but was ordered to Australia to help out with the defence against the Kamacuras.

Rodan was being worshiped by the Eskimo people, believing him to be the mystical Thunder Bird. Rodan enjoys this, even liking the attention, despite the collar(talk about strong willed). Godzilla's arrival, however, disrupted the peace as Godzilla fights Rodan in Anchorage and tears off the Collar. he moves down south to Oregon and fights Baragon, taking the collar off of her after a big fight in Portland.

Kiyru fights Battra in London in midair. despite heavy damage to her left side, Kiyru was able to defeat Battra and take off the collar. Kiyru then shuts down to conserve power as the U.N. take her back to Japan to be repaired.

back at Mt. Fuji, Sakura started to get doubts about this scientist she was working for, especially combing Godzilla's Cell's with Plant life can only result in something dangerous. later that same day, back at home, Sakura looked though her sister's old belongings, eventually coming across her diary. she looks in it and sees plenty of entries from Kari's childhood on Lagos. in every entry from 1933 to 1941, there was something about Hikaru, which confused Sakura cause she doesn't know who Hikaru was.

Godzilla fought Veran near Mexico City. they broke though the city and fought in the lake beneath it. Godzilla won and torn off the collar. he brought her up to the surface and left to deal with one more problem.

Moguera succeeds in stopping the Kamacuras swarm but is ordered to leave one alive for study. mission accomplished, Moguera returns to Tokyo as Kiyru is starting to get repairs made.

Steve Martin drops by Sakura's workplace to see what was going on in the lab. sakura tells him what's going on but was forced to cut it short when they hear the scientist talking to Vorticia. he tells her that it's not finished yet but she wouldn't listen. she kills the scientist and takes his experiment. Sakura and Martin try to sneak out but get caught by Vortitia's guards and are taken to her mothership.

Godzilla fought Anguirus fiercely throughout Rio, even destroying the Christ the Redeemer statue. it all ends the same way, however. Godzilla beats Anguirus and takes off the collar. upon ending the fight, the U.N. arrive and start attacking Godzilla. he was too tired to fight back and was forced to retreat.

Sakura and Martin are held captive on the Vortaak mothership and Vorticia is displeased with the outcome, with Godzilla, Kiyru, and Moguera emerging victorious. she then sends the scientist's creation, Biollante, to Tokyo to destroy the Mechs before they are repaired. Biollante arrives and starts destroying the city but the Mechs were moved to Hokkaido long before Biollante arrived.

sensing the new threat and that nothing is ready to combat it, Mothra flies to Tokyo with the twin fairies and attempts to hold Biollante off long enough for the JSDF to arrive and stop the monster plant.

the JSDF launch Moguera to try and stop the monster but it's quickly destroyed by Biollante grabbing and throwing Mothra into the Mech.

Kiyru, though not fully repaired, arrives and starts fighting Biollante. she proves to be a challenge to the plant. just then, the smoke from the fire started making clouds, which in turn made rain fall. and Kiyru isn't exactly that accustomed to water just yet as she started to rust.

with Mothra critically injured and Kiyru starting to rust, victory seemed imminate to the Vortaak when Godzilla appeared. he was able to fight Biollante off and finish her with a powerful heatbeam right down her mouth. Biollante exploded from the inside. Godzilla was about to leave when Kiyru stopped him. though she was starting to rust, she could still fight. the 2 then proceeded to fight.

Vorticia was mad at her loss but she still had some trump cards. she told Sakura and Steve Martin that if they want to live, they'll do what she says. if not, she'll send her pets after them. her pets appeared but still remained in the shadows. there were at least 4; all big and all powerful.

[6] Monster Island first appeared in Son of Godzilla and has been the main home for all the monsters in the Showa series since. it even got it's own, I'm guessing, Web-Show which shows the life of the monsters, which are represented by action figures.

[7] DaiKaiju is Japanese for Giant Monster. in fact, the word Kaiju was used several times in other shows and movies the world over. most recent one i can think of is the cartoon network movie Firebreather.

[8] the word Kiyru is Japanese for Metal Dragon, which kind of suits Kiyru. it's actually said Kiyru, but is sounds like Kiyru. and it was actually MechaGodzilla III's name in Godzilla X MechaGodzilla in 2002. strange that they don't use it again in Tokyo S.O.S.

[9] the Vortaak actually appeared in the Atari Godzilla games for the Xbox, Gamecube, PS2, and Wii in the games Destroy All Monsters, Save the Earth, and Unleashed. Vorticia wasn't introduced till Save the Earth.

[10] Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Tree or Cherry Blossom, i don't know. something cherry. other character i can think of that has the same name is Sakura from Naruto.

before heading to the final chapter of my trilogy, here's some music: .com/watch?v=Y9ahE6P1k70&feature=bf_prev&list=FL-IuztdgBRVllhVRRPnZXUQ&lf=plpp_video

G3: The End of the King

the film opens with a montage, with clips and voices from the past 2 movies, explaining the plot to those who didn't see the first 2.

Godzilla and Kiyru still duking it out long after Biollante was destroyed. it ends with Kiyru rusting over and turning into a statue.

the Vortaak fleet arrives in Earth's atmosphere and starts to destroy all major cities. Queen Vorticia tells Sakura and Steve Martin to go to a lab in Berlin and steal something for her. at first they refuse but then Vorticia reminds them of her pets, forcing them to agree. she tells them not to worry as the attack will give them a good distraction. she also sends her pets to the planet to destroy Godzilla once and for all.

Godzilla arrives in San Diego, following the Mothership throughout the U.S. there, Vorticia sends her one of her pets to slow Godzilla down. this one happens to be King Ghidorah. Godzilla remembered back to his days back when he first hatched and remembers seeing King Ghidorah there when he was just a few days old(you know. from the first movie of my trilogy). Godzilla and King Ghidorah fight ferociously throughout the city, basically destroying it completely. Godzilla narrowly wins by Blasting off King Ghidorah's center head, sending it flying to another part of the city, and destroyed the main body. Godzilla fired his heat beam at the center head and destroyed it. victorious, Godzilla begins following the Mothership again.

after being nursed back to help, Mothra tells the humans though the Fairies what is going on. the Vortaak arrived 65 Million years ago to wipe out all life on the planet. the Multiple Mothra's of that time were able to fight them off, but not before they took something with them. a long-lost species of dinosaur we humans have yet to find in the fossil record. they also tell them that this time, they are desperately searching for something and will stop at nothing to obtain it. unfortunately, not even Mothra knows what it is. she does, however, agree to help against the Vortaak.

Godzilla arrives in New York as SpaceGodzilla, a genetically modified version of Godzilla made by the Vortaak using DNA recovered from his Rampage though Tokyo 8 years ago, was rampaging though the city as well. the 2 fought and SpaceGodzilla had the upper hand. then, the Super X and the US Air Force came flying in, catching SpaceGodzilla off guard. Godzilla won against the mutation of himself by throwing SpaceGodzilla into the Statue of Liberty, piercing his Black Heart and killing him instantly. Godzilla made sure he couldn't come back by using his heatbeam, vaporizing the monster.

Vorticia told Steve Martin and Sakura to sneak into a lab in Berlin and steal a laser weapon more powerful then Japan's Masers and the Vortaak's weapons and capable of putting a dent on the Vortaak's plans. due to the Vortaak attack on Berlin at the time, they were able to get into the lab and get the laser. they returned to the Mothership just as it started to fly over Africa. upon delivering the laser, Vorticia jettisoned them from the ship down towards the land and sea.

just before they hit the ground and water, Godzilla burst out of the ocean and caught Martin and Sakura. upon looking at Sakura, Godzilla saw Kari in her, due to their resemblance. at that moment, the 3rd of Vortitia's pets, Gigan, came and started fighting with Godzilla in the city of Casablanca. this one was more powerful then King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla, causing Godzilla to bleed, cutting his right shoulder and bringing wounds all over his body. Before Gigan could deliver the final blow, Mothra and the U.S., JSDF, and NATO Fleet and Air Force came in and halted Gigan's attack. Mothra, though her screeches and the fairies translations, told Godzilla to go after Vorticia and stop her and to leave Gigan to them. Godzilla understood and went in hot pursuit of the mothership. after a long and intense fight, Mothra and the Human forces were able to put down Gigan.

Sakura, wondering why Godzilla saved her, decides to go after him, leaving behind Steve Martin.

the Vortaak mothership hovered above the island of Crete. they integrated both Japan's Maser and the laser stolen from Berlin into their weapons system. once hooked, they fired all 3 beams; Japan's, Berlin's, and There's, into the center of the island. it started digging a big hole in the center, sending earthquakes all over the Mediterranean coastline.

Godzilla arrived and tried to stop the Mothership but Vorticia sent out his 4th and most dangerous pet to deal with Godzilla; the massive beast known as Bagan. this thing Pwned Godzilla before he could even finish his roar. Bagan pierced Godzilla though the Heart and sent him flying south.

Sakura arrived in Cairo as people started gathering around Godzilla's dying body. Sakura started wondering why he was fighting, knowing he would probably die. she then remembered something in Kari's diary, about how Hikaru was the bravest thing she had ever met and how his Emerald Eyes always seems to see into your soul. that's when Sakura put 2 and 2 together and figured out that Hikaru was Godzilla. she said that even though she would never forgive him for killing Kari, she can thank him for fighting to protect everyone. Steve Martin arrives and prepares to take Sakura back home when Godzilla started glowing. in his body, King Ghidorah's, SpaceGodzilla's, Gigan's, and Bagan's blood and cells started merging with his own. his wounds healed and he felt more power then he could ever hope for.

back at Crete, Vorticia was ecstatic that her plan is almost complete and that 'it' would be back in the Vortaak's position. Bagan stayed outside and killed anyone who got too curious. he noticed something in the water, coming towards them fast. every single fleet in the world was heading towards the Vortaak's mothership and fleet. the saucer's backed off so that Bagan would take them out. but just as Bagan was about to attack, something violently jumped out of the water, grabbed him, and threw him high into the air. it flew up after him and punched him back down to Earth.

everyone was amazed at this sudden appearance of the new monster, even the Vortaak and Bagan. this creature was SuperGodzilla, transformed into that powerhouse by the blood of his slain opponents. Vorticia, worried about the threat SuperGodzilla poses, she frantically orders Bagan to destroy it.

the two super beasts fought ferociously, the shockwaves from their battle could make the Pyramids and the Parthenon crack. everyone who could see it was amazed by the fight. reporters who were there on the ships transmitted the fight around the world, everyone cheering for Godzilla. Sakura just looked on, worried.

the monsters were equally powered in terms of strength, but in terms of speed and spirit, SuperGodzilla had Bagan beat. despite all of the moves at his disposal, SuperGodzilla can't beat Bagan. that's when he came up with a idea. he pushed Bagan into the Mothership, making it tilt and shut the laser off. then Godzilla let loose his most powerful attack; a beam of pure energy from a crystal ball in his navel. the attack hit and caused an explosion that covered the entire solar System.

despite the massive explosion, everyone and everything emerged unscathed. only things that were destroyed were Bagan, the Vortaak, and apparently Godzilla himself.

several months passed since the final battle. Sakura, now a major in archeology instead on botany, is leading a dig in the middle of Crete to see what Vortaak were so keen on obtaining. Steve Martin is staying to report on the dig. the Monsters from the second movie were relocated to a island in the South Pacific, now guarded by a rebuilt Moguera and a Rust free Kiyru.. reason they're not on Infant Island is because Mothra asked them to move there since humans were desecrating her home. everyone believes Godzilla to be dead but not Sakura. she believes he's still alive.

back at Lagos Island in the Bikini Atoll, there were signs on massive footsteps in the sand and on the ground and a massive hole in the side of the mountain there, big enough for something to crawl into.

inside, there was the sound of a heartbeat and breathing. a pair of Emerald Eyes opened up and Godzilla's roar could be heard as the screen fades to black.

you see? if i was at Legendary Pictures, this is the plot i would use, but I'm not and they got someone else. maybe I'll do this as a Fanfic. well, not now because I've yet to finish War and begin on other projects that i will send into Movie Companies, like the Requiem Trinity and the Epic of Gilgamesh and Ace and the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Tine.

well, till then, adios.


	3. Come Along and Fly With Me

READ THIS FIRST! Bold print=chorus Regular print=verse & refrain Italicized=music parts

__

(Fly with me…..into a new reality…..your heart will lead you straight and true….)  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
In the darkest situation,  
When the world is at its end,  
When you can't see in the dark,  
When you feel depressed,  
When you're drowning in sadness,  
When you feel lost and alone,  
Just follow the light  
that your heart shines.  
Come out of the dark, and towards me.  
Fly away with me and let all your sadness disappear, and let your heart guide you…  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
_(piano) _  
Let your loving heart guide you.  
Let it guide you towards me.  
Let it guide you out of the dark,  
And into the light.  
Please come towards me,  
And step out of the pain.  
Follow your heart.  
Follow the light.  
Step out of the pain, and towards me.  
Fly away with me and let all your sadness disappear, and let your heart guide you…  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
(refrain) Please don't be taken over  
by the pain and sadness.  
Don't let your heart's light die.  
Don't let the depression  
tear you apart.  
Don't let your light go out.  
Fly with me, and let your heart's light shine!  
_(piano) _  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight and true.**  
**Come along and fly with me, into a new reality.  
And if you ever lose your way, know your heart will guide you  
straight...and...true...**  
(Fly with me…..into a new reality…..your heart will lead you straight and true….)  
_(piano) _


	4. Requiem Trinity Trailer

On June 30, 1908, an event know as the Tunguska Blast took place. Many people wondered what it is, even people today. It was, in fact, a pillar of energy shot out of our sun, Sol. It does so every 104 years to avoid turning into a Supernova.

Seeking the power of the stars, a evil force leading the forces of Hell launched an attack a century later, on December 21, 2012. Dian and the angels fought back to stop him from claiming the power of the sun, with Earth as the battle ground. All 3 sides suffered heavy casualties, the angels hard so with the death of Dian, and the end, the evil entity failed to the get the power.

When the angels pulled back, the evil entity left his forces behind, to keep an eye on the remaining human population. The forces were monsters of different makes, including Dragons.

Earth was pretty hard hit, with entire landmasses gone: on Africa, everything south of the equator, minus a few landmasses with varying sizes, was gone, and in the north, Morocco was gone with bits of Algeria, Western Sahara, and Spain. Almost everything in all 3 Americas was gone, only things left were the Pacific Northwest, Greenland, Brazil and parts of Panama, Mexico, and Costa Rica. Asia and Europe escaped relatively unharmed, though Iceland and Vietnam are gone. Siberia has been cut off from the 2 continents, save for 2 land bridges from Moscow and China but they are closing watched by the demons.

August 22, 2116. The peoples that survived the massive battle forgot the battle and neglected to tell their descendents. They all believe that the Demons there now are the true cause for the world being in this state. And the demons, some of them like Dragons, have reverted back to their original feral states. The others still follow the evil force, however. They are partly right though. Society has been reborn, resembling that of a cross between medieval and Steampunk. The village where the Trinity starts in is more medieval in direction then Steampunk. Mostly.

In a small village outside the ruins of Berlin, a seemingly ordinary girl will set in motion a chain of events that will decide not only the fate of Earth, but also the fate of the Universe.

* * *

Characters:

Requiem Hikaru

Gender: Female. Age: 15. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver-Blue. Hair Style: Long, down to the hip. Eye Color: Sapphire Blue.

Bio: Requiem is a positive tomboy-ish girl who can get though most things with a smile. Note the word Most. There are some that get to her. She's also the hottest girl in her hometown, but she's not aware of that.

* * *

Aura Aesir

Gender: Male. Age: 17. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 175 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver-White. Hair Style: Smooth on top, spiky in the back. Eye Color: Cyan

Bio: Aura is the son of the mayor of his and Requiem's home town. Aura is smart, kind, and willing to help out at a moment's notice; a complete opposite of his father Noah.

* * *

Bahamut

Species: Dragon. Gender: Male. Age: at the end, 4 months. Height: at the end, 4'4''. Weight: 234 lbs at the end.

Scale Color: Crimson-Red with Orange vine-like markings up and down the body. Belly Color: Eggshell-White. Wing Color: combination of the two. Eye Color: soft-sky blue.

Bio: Hatched from a egg Requiem found, Bahamut is quite smart for a dragon, and for a baby at that matter. His intelligence is on par with Adolf. He's also got the ferocity of his kind.

* * *

'Ash'lin Geroma Arapaho Silverton

Gender: Male. Age: 20. Height: 5'9''. Weight: 177 lbs.

Hair Color: Blue. Hair Style: Ponytail. Eye Color: Diamond

Bio: Hailing from a land unknown to Requiem and Aura called Oregon, Ash is a cold man but is not afraid to get in the middle of things. He's also got sharp eyes that can find things far away. That's handy on the road. He travels with two animals; a wolf named Fenrir and a eagle named Cobalt.

* * *

Jacqueline 'Jax' and Sora Yggdrasill

Genders: both Female. Ages: Jax, 14; Sora, 19. Heights: Jax, 4'8''; Sora, 5'4''. Weights: both 145 lbs.

Hair Colors: Jax, Purple; Sora, Brown. Hair Styles: Jax, long; Sora, same but manipulated to the side. Eye Colors: both brown.

Bios: Though they never meet the main characters, Sora and Jax do have a role to play in the coming parts. These traveling sisters have completely different personalities; Sora is calm and collected while Jax is hyper and quick to anger.

* * *

Satoshi Tanaka

Gender: Male. Age: 25. Height: 5'11''. Weight: 110 lbs.

Hair Color: Black. Hair Style: Spiky. Eye Color: Yellow.

Bio: Like Jax and Sora, Satoshi doesn't meet the main heroes in this part of the tale, but he will play a role. Hailing from a faraway island called Okinawa, Satoshi is a inventor and is busy trying to get blueprints for his current project.

* * *

Jessica Aesir

Gender: Female. Age: 15. Height: 5'3''. Weight: 135 lbs that gradually increase.

Hair Color: Apple-Red. Hair Style: shortcut. Eye Color: Cyan

Bio: The younger sister of Aura Aesir, Jessica is strong-willed and vibrant. She wishes to be a strong woman and be the exact opposite of her father.

* * *

Gabriëlle Seraphim

Gender: Male. Age: 33. Height: 6'0''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver. Hair Style: Smooth neck length. Eye Color: Sapphire Blue.

Bio: Gabriëlle is a mysterious traveler who passes though Requiem and Aura's hometown. He's on a mission that he's not telling, but by his tone, it sounds important.

* * *

Adolf Hikaru

Gender: Male. Age: 9. Height: 4'5'' Weight: 85 lbs.

Hair Color: Hazel. Hair Style: Messy. Eye Color: Leaf Green

Bio: He may be Requiem's younger brother and 9 years old, but Adolf is the smartest person in the entire town. He's practically a genius savant. Now if only he can talk himself out of Requiem's trips. He hates them, and anything dangerous. Cowardice and Genius go hand in hand.

* * *

John Hikaru

Gender: Male. Age: 57. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 199 lbs.

Hair Color: Hazel. Hair Style: Smooth. Eye Color: Leaf Green

Bio: the owner of the tavern/inn Judgment Ray, John is the town's secret keeper, knowing some things that can break up marriages. However, he has never said a word and that's something his children Adolf and Requiem took to heart. That and being nice.

* * *

Damian Natas

Gender: Male. Age: 17. Height: 5'2''. Weight: 145 lbs.

Hair Color: Raven Black. Hair Style: Spiky in the back. Eye Color: Yellow.

Bio: a native of the nearby town River City, Damien is a… odd fellow. He's a klutz, and his falls hurt a LOT. He's a dork, yet Jessica finds that funny. And he's a complete idiot. As far as they all know. He's made some smart observations over the years.

* * *

Noah Aesir.

Gender: Male. Age: 56. Height: 5'6''. Weight: 178 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver. Hair Style: Shortcut. Eye Color: Cyan.

Bio: The father of Aura and Jessica, and the mayor of their home town, Noah is a complete and utter asshole. During his tenure as mayor, he grew corrupt and wishes to get rid of everyone's free will. … really? Can't he have a more logical goal, like greed?

* * *

Adrian Sopa

Gender: Male. Age: 22. Height: 5'8''. Weight: 199 lbs.

Hair Color: Blood Red. Hair Style: Spiky. Eye Color: Blood Red.

Bio: Sopa is a textbook sadist. He doesn't care what happens to anyone or anything; he's a stone cold heartless prick.

* * *

Catalyst

Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Height: 5'7''. Weight: 155 lbs.

Hair Color: Unknown. Hair Style: Unknown. Eye Color: Unknown

Bio: The main villain of this tale, Catalyst is pure evil. He wants unlimited power and will stop at nothing to obtain. Unknown to everyone, however, is that he has a much bigger plan in mind, and Requiem is somehow connected.

* * *

Begin Song:

watch?v=q0zL2GoRllI

Progress - Tales of Xillia opening song

* * *

0:00.

Light shimmered off of a pond full of water. Pillars of white marble rose up from the 2-inch water and up into the blue partly cloudy sky.

A distant boom caused the water to ripple. The pillars cracked and fell, causing multitudes of splashes. The sky turned blood red as the clouds darkened.

0:17.

Sparkles floated down from the night sky, each one blinking a different color.

The sparkles landed on the ground and spread out, connecting and forming a rune-like pentagram. Inside the pentagram were people, each in a circle located inside.

0:39.

Jessica and Damien sat on a bench, looking up into the sky while the wind blew though their hair.

Sora and Jax stood back to back, each holding their heart, which were glowing a bright purple color.

Satoshi and Ash stood back to back as well, looking somberly to the ground.

John and Noah stood at another end, not looking at each other or anyone else.

At one end of the multi-pointed triangle, Aura stood there, lance in his hand. At another end, Adolf sat looking up to the sky. Gabriëlle stood at another end, back to everyone else. Bahamut stood at the second-to-last spot, wings spread wide. And in the top-most point stood Sopa, pole-ax in his hand and resting on his back.

1:17.

A silver-blue glow came from the center. It spread out and covered the glyph, turning it silver-blue as well. Sparkles and a soft glow floated up, showcasing everyone inside.

In the center of the pentagram, Requiem had her arms up in a prayer, wishing this was but a dream. A single tear fell from her closed eyes and turned into sparkles that floated up.

1:36.

In the distance, the sun began to rise, illuminating several figures that headed towards them. Aura, Jax, Bahamut, Ash, Satoshi, and Sora prepared their weapons and readied themselves while everyone else looked on.

Requiem opened her eyes and looked with such fear and dread in her eyes, her spirit, and the pentagram, cracked.

Shadows rose up from behind the figures and into the air.

1:57.

The shadows took form, bringing Catalyst into the picture. Looking foreboding and intimidating, Catalyst summoned a orb of fire and launched it towards the people in the pentagram and the camera.

The Requiem Trinity Part 1: Final Light.

2:15.

Aura sat back on a tree, resting and relaxing after a long day's work.

Sora and Jax sat at a table at a tavern, eating a hearty feast. They both reached for the last piece of chicken and ended up fighting with their forks in a very comedic matter.

Satoshi tinkered with his project, making a wing click into place.

Bahamut slept beside a glistening lake, curled up like a kitty cat.

Ash walked though the countryside, the wolf Fenrir and the eagle Cobalt beside him.

Adolf tinkered with his own project, trying to make a stereo work. It blew up in his face, covering him in smoke.

Jessica sat by the lake, basking in the warm sunlight.

The sun grew dark and disappeared behind a barrier of dark clouds.

Out of nowhere, a Demon appeared and roared loud enough to crack the earth in twang.

2:46.

Aura jumped over a fireball and threw his lance at his assailant. The lance hit the Wyvern in the forehead, making it roar in pain.

Satoshi flipped over a fence and swung his scythe at a gargoyle. The scythe deformed into a grey brick then changed into a rifle. Satoshi spun around and fired it at another Gargoyle.

Ash fired his pistols to the left of him, chipping away at a bipedal-lizard shaped rock Golem.

Sora jumped over a demonic Tyrannosaurus Rex and fired 2 arrows into it's eyes, blinding it.

Her back to the monster, Jax cast a thunder spell. She swung her Chakrams, igniting the spell and summoning down a large lightning bolt from the heavens.

Curled up in a ball, Bahamut slammed into the chest of a fellow dragon. He bounced off and unfurled, powering up a fire blast in the process. He let it loose, hitting both dragon and camera.

3:19.

Catalyst's armies of Demons clashed with the Divine forces, causing a titanic battle that scarred the earth, destroying landmasses and destroying loads of lives.

3:34.

The divine sword Nexus Ultimus hung in midair, with the sun behind it.

Wisps encircled the sword, causing a glowing line to split it down the middle. The glow broke the sword into two halves; the demon inspired sword Ultimus and the angel inspired sword Nexus.

3:52.

Both swords glowed and flew to separate owners. Catalyst obtained Nexus and Requiem got Ultimus.

Ultimus glowed and engulfed Requiem in a cocoon of light.

When the cocoon went away, a completely different Requiem stood in it's spot, with a entirely different outlook.

Both she and Catalyst readied their swords then charged at each other.

4:16.

Metal clanged against metal as Requiem and Catalyst moved at insane speeds, each trying to overpower the other.

Requiem swung her sword from the left, from the right, from the left again, and from the right again. Catalyst blocked all attacks and countered with a powerful blast that sent her skidding back.

Catalyst held his sword high then charged at her. Requiem swung her sword to the left and charged with both hands on her weapon.

Catalyst swung his weapon at the same time Requiem swung hers.

4:32.

Both swords connected, sparking together and causing a bright burst of light to imminate from the two of them.

A soft breeze flew though a field of flowers, picking up loose petals and sending them into the air.

In the center of the field rested Nexus Ultimus with Requiem's necklace hanging off the handle.

4:58. End Song.


End file.
